Support
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil's 16-year-old son finds out he's a Carrier after he sleeps with his best friend, and he ends up pregnant. He tries to keep it from his parents but they end up finding out anyways.


It was a Saturday night when Dan Lester had made his way through the hallways of his house, and making his way towards his sons bedroom. "Jackson?" He asked calmly as he knocked on the door a few times. He gently pushed the door open. "Hey. It's getting a bit late. Are you hungry or anything?" Dan asked, looking down at his son, who was curled up in his bed. Dan knew for a fact that Jackson hadn't eaten at all today so he was just checking up on him, even though he knew that Jackson hated it but... sometimes Dan couldn't help himsef.

"Uhm... n-no. I'm not hungry," Jackson Lester told his father, even though he was lying.

Jackson James Lester was now 16-years-old, and was adopted by Dan and Phil Lester when he was 6-years-old. It's been 10 years since Dan and Phil had adopted him and it was the best decision that they had made. They had fallen in love with Jackson all those years ago, and they were still in love with him and adored him. They wouldn't trade him for the world.

Now that Jackson was 16-years-old; he was growing up and becoming his own person, which meant that he was making new friends and he was getting into the dating scene. Jackson knew that ever since he was little... he was gay, and he liked boys. No, he _loved_ them. It was nice that he had two dads who were gay and loved each other, which meant that coming out to them was easier. Dan and Phil accepted him for who he was, thankfully. Jackson didn't have to worry about who he was around his parents and he was so thankful for that.

Now Jackson had gotten himself into a little bit of a mess. A big mess actually. It was just about a month ago when Jackson had gone over to one of his best friends house, his best friend who he had a massive crush on. Dan nad Phil did know about Jackson going over to his friends house but Dan and Phil didn't know that they were going to be alone though. Jackson had told them that his friends parents were going to be there, but he had lied to them because he wanted to spend some quality time with his best friend, Cory. Jackson hadn't planned on doing it at all really... but he had slept with Cory and had lost his virginity that night.

Jackson didn't know that Carriers existed; he didn't know that men could get pregnant. But, now he was pregnant. Cory offered to take Jackson to the doctors, as Jackson definitely didn't want his parents to know that he had been getting sick before. That's when they found out that Jackson was pregnant with Cory's child. He was one month pregnant. Not only was he pregnant, but he had lost his best friend. Cory walked out on him as soon as they found out that Jackson was pregnant. That broke Jacksons heart, as Cory was his best friend.

But now that Jackson was one month pregnant... he was worried about gaining weight. He did not want to have to tell his parents that he, a male, was pregnant at age 16. He didn't want to tell them that he had sex with his best friend at such a young age.

"Are you sure? When was the last time you ate Jackson?" Dan asked, crossing his arms against his chest. He knew that something was going on with Jackson, but he just didn't know what.

"Dad, I'm fine!" Jackson yelled with frustration. He scoffed and shook his head.

Dan blinked a few times as he stared at his son, now he definitely knew that something was up because Jackson was never one to yell like that. Dan quickly turned around and went to the lounge, where his husband was at. "There's something wrong with your son." Dan said as he stood in front of Phil, who was sitting on the couch with his laptop.

Phil blinked a few times as he looked up at Dan, a little surprised. "Come again?" He asked.

"Your son just yelled at me. You need to find out what's wrong with him," Dan demanded.

"Why do I have to?" Phil asked as he shut his laptop.

"Because I don't want to get yelled at again!" Dan whined.

"He yelled at you?" Phil asked, just as shocked as Dan.

Dan slowly nodded. "He's never yelled at me before, Phil," he whispered. He sat down on the couch next to Phil and sighed. "I'm worried about him. He's not been eating properly for a couple of days now. What do you think it could be?" Dan asked, looking at Phil.

Phil bit his lip nervously as he thought for a few seconds before he looked over at Dan. "Do you think he's sick?" He asked. "I don't know what else it could be..."

"No, I think he's hiding something from us," Dan said.

"I'll go talk to him, okay?" Phil said. He kissed Dan's forehead before he stood up and then he walked out of the lounge and made his way towards Jack's bedroom. "Jackson?" Phil called as he walked up to the door. He pushed the door open and walked into the bedroom.

"I already told you... I'm not hungry!" Jackson snapped. He looked up and froze when he saw that it wasn't Dan standing there, it was Phil. "Oh. S-Sorry dad,"

"That's alright. Just don't do it again," Phil warned. He sighed and then he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Jackson. "Love, what's going on?" He asked.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I'm fine, don't worry about it," he said.

"You really are a terrible liar," Phil said. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Dad," Jackson groaned. "God, you're both so annoying."

"Alright, that's enough now. First you yell at your dad and now you're talking to me with this attitude? What's really going on? Why don't you tell me the truth," Phil snapped.

"There's nothing to tell. I'm just tired and I want to go to bed," Jackson mumbled.

Phil sighed, getting more frustrated with the situation. "Fine. But, I'm not letting this go," he said before he stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

A couple days have passed and Jackson has been locking himself up in his bedroom. He didn't even go to school on Monday, which Dan and Phil were not happy about. They needed to find out what was going on with Jackson and they needed to help him, Dan and Phil only knew that he was upset about something and that something was bothering him.

It was Tuesday now, when Dan was in the kitchen, making himself something for lunch, it wasn't until when Dan noticed that Jackson had left his phone in the kitchen. Jackson snuck out of his room late at night whenever he was hungry, so Dan figured he must have left his phone there. Dan didn't want to invade his sons privacy, but he needed answers.

"Phil!" Dan yelled as he walked over to Jackson's phone and picked it up.

"You rang?" Phil asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jackson left his phone," Dan said as he picked it up and showed it to Phil.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Phil asked curiously.

"I was just thinking here... uhm, what if we call Cory and ask him if he knows what's going on with Jackson? They're best friends, aren't they?" Dan asked. "Surely Cory must know something." He said as he walked over to Phil. "We need to know what's going on."

"Normally I wouldn't agree to doing something like this but at this point... you're right. Jackson has locked himself in his room for three days and we know that something is upsetting him, and I hate seeing him so upset like this," Phil whispered.

Dan nodded. "Okay then... let's do it," He looked down at Jackson's phone and then he went to his contacts and then he found Cory's number. "Here we go." Dan took a deep breath and then he finally pressed the call button next to Cory's number. Dan put him on speaker phone.

"Hello? Jackson?" Cory asked when he answered his phone.

"It's not Jackson... it's his parents," Dan said.

"Oh God. I didn't do anything wrong, I promise!" Cory yelled.

Dan chuckled. "You're not in trouble... yet," he said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Dan's just messing with you. We only called you for one specific reason and that's Jackson. He's been locked in his room for three days and he won't speak to us, and when he does... he snaps at us. Do you know what's going on with him?" He asked.

"Wait, Jackson didn't tell you?" Cory asked, a little surprised.

"Tell us what? Is he actually keeping something from us?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, something big. And I think I might be in trouble if I do tell you," Cory said.

"You won't be in trouble. Please Cory, we need to know what's going on with our son," Dan said. "Jackson's been so upset and we just want to make him feel better."

"I don't know if you'll be able to do that but... a couple weeks ago, Jackson came to me and said that he hadn't been feeling well. He's been getting sick or something so... we took him to the doctors and uhm, I don't know if you've ever heard of Carriers?" Cory asked.

"Carriers? I've heard of them. Men who can get- oh my God," Phil said.

"What? Men who can get what? Phil, what's happened?" Dan asked.

"Our son is pregnant," Phil whispered with shock.

"What the fuck?" Dan asked with shock. "Who's the fucker that got him... Cory!" He yelled.

"I didn't mean to, honestly! We didn't plan it," Cory said.

"It doesn't matter! You're both only 16. What were you thinking?" Dan asked angrily.

"I know that Jackson always liked me, and he's the one who brought it up when he was at my house last time. My parents weren't home so we took advantage of the situation. I wouldn't have done it if I knew that Jackson could get pregnant," Cory said.

"Okay... so you both lied to us about your parents being home?" Phil asked.

"That's not important right now, Phil. Well... at least we know why Jackson's been so upset lately," Dan said. He sighed and shook his head. "Poor kid."

"Actually... that's not why Jackson has been so upset," Cory said.

Dan and Phil both looked at each other. "What did you do?" Phil asked.

"I was shocked, when we found out that he was pregnant. I walked out on Jackson and then we got into this massive argument. I felt bad but... I don't want to be a dad this young!"

"You should have been more responsible," Phil snapped.

"And you should have at least used a condom," Dan mumbled.

"Well, my parents don't have any around the house," Cory said.

"Look, we'll talk to you later? We need to talk to Jackson," Dan said. He sighed and then he hung up on Cory. He looked up at Phil. "Fuck Phil! Our son is pregnant. What are we going to do? This is huge news. This could change everything," Dan said.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do... we're going to talk to Jackson about being more responsible and then we're going to support him and help him raise this baby," Phil said.

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I'm just... shocked," he whispered.

Phil nodded. "I am too but... Jackson is still our son and we need to be there for him," he said.

"Come on... let's go talk to him," Dan said. He grabbed Phil's hand and then they walked out of the kitchen and made their way to Jackson's bedroom. Dan nervously knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer afterwards. He looked over at Phil. "What do we do?"

"We aren't leaving until we speak to him so... Jackson, open up!" Phil yelled as he also knocked on the door. "We know about you and Cory, and we know that you're pregnant!"

"We just want to talk, and you're not in trouble!" Dan yelled.

They waited a few minutes before the door finally opened, revealing a very sad and shocked looking Jackson. "H-How did you find out?" Jackson asked nervously, looking up at his parents. Dan and Phil could see that Jackson had definitely been crying, is eyes were blood shot red and they were sure that Jackson hadn't been sleeping well.

"Cory-" Dan said as he held up Jackson's phone. "We called him."

"Oh my God. You had my phone!" Jackson yelled as he took the phone from Dan.

"Don't worry... I didn't look through it. I'm not that parent but... we were getting worried about you so we had to do something. You didn't talk and Cory did," Dan said.

"He told you everything?" Jackson asked as he looked up again.

Dan nodded. "Why didn't you tell us what happened, Jackson? And why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant?" He asked calmly. "Did you think that you would be in trouble?"

"Obviously! Dad, I'm only 16 and I slept with my best friend... who doesn't even want the baby," he mumbled. He sighed and shook his head. "I thought you would kick me out or something. I know that I'm going to gain weight and so that's why I locked myself up in my room, because I didn't want you to notice anything," Jackson admitted.

Phil frowned and shook his head. "Come on." He grabbed Jackson and they walked into his bedroom. They all sat down on Jackson's bed. "We aren't upset with you, and even though you did lie to us, you aren't in trouble. We can't be mad because... you need us right now. So, we're going to be there to support you through this whole thing." Phil said.

"But, what if I don't want the baby?" Jackson asked quietly.

"You know, you really don't have to be a parent if you don't want to. Me and Phil have always wanted more kids so... we'll raise him for you. That way, you can still see the baby whenever you want," Dan said with a reassuring smile. "And if you don't want to be a dad... then the baby will be yours no matter what. We just want to help you," Dan said.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. We'll work everything out, okay? Now... let's talk about Cory," he said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Cory doesn't want the baby," Jackson said.

"Well, have you tried talking to him about it again?" Dan asked.

"No... he won't answer my calls," Jackson said sadly.

"He answered our call from your phone. I really think you should try talking to him. Go to school and find him. I think it'll be better if you two are in this together," Dan said.

"Dan has a point. You both had a part in this," Phil said.

"I just... I don't want to lose Cory's friendship. I don't want to force him into being a parent because I'm not even sure if I want to be a parent yet. But, if we don't talk... then there's a chance that I'll lose Cory's friendship altogether. I can't lose him," Jackson whispered.

"Let's worry about Cory later, okay? You are more important right now," Dan said.

Jackson looked up at his parents. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows. "We're your parents."

"Any normal parent would have gotten angry and kicked me out." Jackson said.

"I think it's been established that me and Phil are definitely not normal parents." Dan said.

Jackson laughed, and just like that... everything was okay again.

Jackson knew that the next couple months were going to be absolute horror, but it was okay because at least he had his parents there right beside him, and that's all that he really cared about. Jackson had worried for nothing, because his parents were supporting him.


End file.
